Searching With My Good Eye Closed
by ViciousBluesummers
Summary: AU: I'll never be good at summaries, so here's the quick rundown: Gray and Juvia are in a band together and they are about to blow up! Juvia has also been in love with Gray for a while now; since the inception of the band, actually. Obviously, drama will follow. You may not believe me, but I think the story is better than what the premise implies. Why don't you see for yourself?


**AN: **I sent one of my readers (NollyLvn!) a message saying that I don't have time, nor the ability to juggle more than one story, even though I have more than one idea in my head for Gruvia fics. I wasn't lying when I said that, and all of that remains true.

But you know what? I thought 'fuck it!' Let me get one more out there just for the hell of it. I probably won't give it as much attention as my main fic ('The Kings of Magnolia'), but I'd rather have it out there before someone else does it and I kick myself for not having the guts to execute on my ideas.

I hope you enjoy this new little project I've started. I probably shouldn't be doing this, but whatever. Sometimes you just can't help yourself.

**Searching With My Good Eye Closed**

Prologue: Show Night

Gray Fullbuster was focused. His eyes scanned the crowd that occupied the large club. From the incredibly vast floor space, to the occupants standing on the second floor and those sitting in balcony seats, a few hundred people, easily, were in attendance there that night. It's the most people Gray had seen at any of his band's shows. And ever since his four-piece rock group, Ice Make Unlimited, had just signed on to a major label, he had been mentally preparing himself for performing at venues that would house even more people eager to listen to his music.

They had been performing for over an hour now, and it seemed like the sonic assault of the heavy guitar music had begun to wear out at least some of the crowd. But he did see others that seemed like they had just gotten their night started. This humored Gray. He loved to see the many reactions and faces of the crowd. It's one of the things he loved about performing live. He loved it almost as much as writing music himself. He knew what kind of effect music had on him, and as a performer he could see the effect that his music had on others. The experience put Gray in a euphoric state.

"Alright, let's fuck them up!" Gray heard his drummer, Natsu Dragneel, yell.

Gray began to stroke the ominous, opening chords to the next song they were about to perform on his guitar. The sound emanating from wall of amps and speakers filled the entire club, and, as if it were a signal, the crowd roared with excitement. They were ready for what was to come.

As his fingers continued to gently send the pick they held up and down on the strings of his instrument, the shirtless front man walked over to his bass player.

"You ready?" he asked her.

The bluenette, Juvia Lockser, looked back into his intense gaze and matched it with her own. "Of course, Gray-sama." She nodded.

"Good." He smirked and walked back over towards his spot in the middle of the stage. He gave his lead guitarist, Gajeel Redfox, a nod. The man returned it, signaling that he was ready to begin. And he did by including his guitar noise into the mix.

"Okay then…" Gray whispered to himself. He approached the microphone stand and addressed the anxious crowd. "This one is off the new record. I hope you enjoy it…" he said it in a way that betrayed his real feelings. It came off as cold, but he was genuinely excited to see how the audience would react to the next track they were about to get into.

Gray's playing shifted gears, from gentle to adamant and not so long after that, the distorted sound of Juvia's bass kicked in, and what followed was the crashing of Natsu's heavy drumming.

The song was in motion and Gray added the only missing part of the composition, his words.

_Painted blue across my eyes  
_

_And tied the linen on  
_

_And I'm on my way_

_On my way…_

Juvia joined in and echoed the last line Gray had sung with her softer, more feminine voice. Some of the crowd went a little nutty, in a good way, at hearing Juvia's vocals. This was the first time anyone, meaning fans, have seen the bassist do anything other than play bass. Gray saw the response Juvia got and mentally patted his back. He knew he made a good choice having Juvia take a more vocal presence in the band. He was satisfied to see that the fans thought so too.

_Looking for the paradigm  
_

_So I can pass it off  
_

_Is it on my side_

_On my Side…_

The blue-haired bassist stayed on the microphone for what most would consider to be the 'hook' for the song.

_Is it to the sky…_

_Is it to the sky…_

_Is it to the SKY!… _

Their voices, in unison, rose to a higher pitch…

…_And down…_

… and deflated to their normal singing voices together.

_Searching for a ground…_

_With my good eye closed…_

After the second verse, the song lowered to just Gray picking at very simple, but ear-piercingly loud notes on his guitar. Natsu's vicious drumming had ceased for a second, and Gajeel just watched the crowd as Gray took all of the attention. Juvia kept her eyes down on her bass, but always had Gray at the corner of her eye. She would always admire how her band's lead-singer seemed so in his element whenever he did what he did best.

Gray closed his eyes, and while he played on, he approached the microphone once again.

_Stop you're trying to bruise my mind  
_

_I can do it on my own  
_

_Stop you're trying to kill my time  
_

_It's been my death since I was born  
_

_I don't remember half the time  
_

_If I'm hiding or I'm lost  
_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

The feedback from Gajeel's guitar sounded off as he prepared himself to re-enter the song. Juvia plucked at the thick strings on her bass, also joining the fray. And lastly, Natsu ushered in the final part of the song by striking on his drum-kit, causing the crowd to turn into a full-blown mosh pit.

Gray's eyes snapped open and went back on the attack, with Juvia helping him out.

_Is it to the sky…_

_Is it to the sky…_

_Is it to the sky…_

Their voices grew louder and louder every time they repeated the line…

_Is it to the sky…_

_Is it to the sky…_

Eventually, Gray and Juvia reached a point to where what they were doing was no longer considered singing, by conventional standards anyway, and turned into throat-shredding screeching!

_IS IT TO THE SKY!_

_IS IT TO THE SKY!_

_ON MY WAY!_

_ON MY WAY!_

Lead guitarist Gajeel went off on his guitar and went solo on his axe, improvising the notes he was playing. It wouldn't sound like that on the record, which is what Gajeel liked about live performances. It's a way to catch the audience off guard. Natsu's drums and cymbals crashed violently. It complemented the insanity that was taking place in the club. The pink-haired man's chaotic drumming worked well with Gajeel's squealing guitar, Gray's power chords, Juvia's bass, and, of course, the harshness of Gray and Juvia's screams.

Gray could feel the energy radiating from the crowd. He could tell that they were all ready for what their next record had in store for them.

He couldn't wait for next week, where the album would finally be put up for sale.

* * *

Gray walked into the room the band shared together backstage. He tiredly made his way towards the couch and dropped his ass down, with the coldness of the leather hugging his exposed back. "Fuck…" Gray muttered. The show had really taken a lot out of him. But that was his favorite way of becoming exhausted. As long as he felt as though he and his band played a quality show, then the lack of energy he had when it was over was totally worth tolerating.

Of course, not everyone shared Gray's exhaustion.

"That was fucking great!" Natsu busted through the door of the room and quickly made his way to the fridge the club had set up for the band. "You want a beer?" The pink-haired man asked.

"I'm good right now." Gray replied, waving the offer away.

"Alright." Natsu shrugged. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna head out into the hallways and call Lucy. Haven't heard her pretty voice for too long now!"

"Where's Gajeel?" Gray asked, curious as to the current location of his lead guitarist.

"He already on the phone with Levy. I can't let the bastard think he loves his girl more than me." Natsu headed for the door, beer in one hand, and phone in the other.

However, before Nastu could exit, a blue-haired man with a prominent tattoo on his face stepped in, with another bluenette following behind. "Great show you gu-"

"Move it Fernandes!" Natsu pushed the band's manager, Jellal Fernandes, to the side and left the room.

"Okay… and here I was about to congratulate him on his great drumming." Jellal said, shaking his head.

Juvia laughed a bit at Jellal's expense. She walked past him and took her seat beside Gray on the couch.

"Think we did okay?" Gray asked the blue-haired man.

Jellal nodded his head. "Of course! Especially you, Juvia. You were great on 'Searching With My Good Eye Closed'"

"Thank you, Jellal-san." She looked to the man relaxing beside her. "But it was really Gray-sama's amazing songwriting abilities that shined through tonight!"

"Hey, give yourself a little more credit. The crowd went ape shit when you backed me up." The shirtless man interjected. "Without you, I'm not sure that song would have made as big of an impact as it did tonight."

Luckily for Juvia, Gray wasn't looking at her face. If he was, he would see how much that compliment made her face flush. "T-Thank you, Gray-sama."

Jellal saw this and grinned. Those two… When will his raven-haired friend ever wake up? "Well, everyone's talking to their girlfriends, so I might as well call mine."

"Tell Erza we said 'hi'." Gray requested of his manager.

"Will do. Now I'll leave you two alone and head out." Jellal turned and headed for the door, but not before giving the band's bassist a knowing look, causing her to blush a little harder.

"Don't say it like that, man… it sounds weird." Gray said, annoyance clear in his tone. He heard Jellal close the door and sighed.

"Tired, Gray-sama?" the bluenette asked, turning her face back over to look at him once her blush disappeared.

"Yeah, but I'm satisfied." He shuffled a bit, making himself more comfortable on the couch.

"We performed well tonight. Juvia hopes we can keep this up for the upcoming tour next month. Plus, _Badmotorfinger _comes out in a week!" said the enthusiastic bassist. "Exciting times for our band coming up."

"Sure is…" Gray lifted his finger and began to absentmindedly play with a strand of Juvia's hair.

Gray did this a lot unconsciously. It always managed to make the woman's heart beat faster, and she loved the sensation of Gray's finger traveling through her curly locks. Unfortunately, she knew it didn't mean anything special to him. It was just something he did.

But every little thing that he did was grand in Juvia's eyes. It was like that since damn near the first day they met. Juvia had been in love with her band leader for a long time, and he didn't seem to feel anything even remotely close to that for her. It was okay, though. Just being near him was enough right now. Playing with him and creating music together would do for the time being.

Juvia let herself collapse on the couch. Both her and Gray now rested in the same position; eyes facing a red-colored wall.

"Ready to go home?" Juvia asked.

The man let out another sigh and nodded. "You?"

"Yes, we could all use some rest." she replied.

"Hmm…" Gray hummed. Silence fell over the duo. They've been in this position many times before. Silence was comfortable for them. Gray didn't know exactly why, but not talking for an extended period of time never felt awkward between Juvia and Gray. It did for him and other people, but for whatever reason, that wasn't the case with his bass player.

Gray just shrugged and, like every other time this topic entered his mind, he didn't give it too much thought.

He looked over and saw that the woman who had just been in his head had her eyes closed. Gray smiled at this. She must've really gotten comfortable. And with that, Gray decided to do the same thing and closed his eyes alongside her.

Blue hair still wrapped around his finger.

* * *

**AN: **Like I said up top, I probably won't be giving this nearly as much attention as _Kings_, so don't expect an update soon for this, okay? Sorry, but I just had to put this out. I don't even know if this story will be short or long.

As some of you can tell, the band they are playing as is a fictional Soundgarden. Why did I choose them? Well, it's the 20th anniversary of _Superunknown, _and all I've been listening to lately is Soundgarden. So it was a timing thing, really.

Anyway, let me know what you think. All feedback is appreciated.

Soundgarden – "Searching With My Good Eye Closed" (I don't own this song, Soundgarden, or Fairy Tail. I'm just a poor little fan with no regard for my free time.)


End file.
